Timeline
1000-1 B.C. - The Bronze Age collapse causes Assyria, the Hittite Empire and Mycenaean Greece to fall apart. Egypt survives but is later conquered by the Kush Kingdom before they get kicked out by the native peoples. Many other civilizations spring up around the world. The Phoenicians found Tripoli, Algeris, Naples and many other cities. The Iron age kicks in and the First Persian Empire is founded and conquers much of the Middle East and conquered places as far away from eachother as eastern Libya and the slopes of the Western Himalayas. Alexander the Great conquers the Persian Empire and invades many other places before he dies and his empire fractures. The Georgian raider tablet is created after a massive attack of unknown origin occurs there. Turks move into Anatolia and mix with them. The Serbo-Slav Empire pushes the Bosnians to the coastal lands. 1-11 A.D. (11/27/19) - The Bosnian Kingdom is formed as the first modern civilization. The British Empire, Polish Kingdom, and the Libyan Empire follow suit. They begin to quickly expand and take close territories. 12-27 A.D. (11/28/19) - The Tsardom of Russia forms in western Russia and the Seljuk Commonwealth forms in Turkey. The Bosnian Kingdom becomes the Byzantine Empire. 28-37 A.D. (11/29/19) - The Japanese Shogunate and the Sultunate of the Nicolides are formed in Japan and Australia respectively. 38-55 A.D. (11/30/19) - The Seleucid Empire is formed in modern-day Iran, but collapses only a few years later. The Tsardom of Russia collapses. In 49 A.D. The War of Theodoro takes place. 56-65 A.D. (12/03/19) - The Seljuk Commonwealth collapses, and is carved up into the Libyan and Byzantine Empires. The Early Han Dynasty is formed in modern-day Manchuria and Korea. the Sultunate of the Nicolides takes complete control over Australia. 66-70 A.D. (12/05/19-12/12/19) - The Sultunate of the Nicolides takes complete control of Oceania. Tsarist Russia is established in place of the Tsardom of Russia. The Han Dynasty begins expanding southwards, down the Chinese coast. 71 A.D. (12/13/19) - The Kushan Empire is formed in western India. The Early Han Dynasty collapses. 73/74 A.D. (12/15/19) - The Late Han Dynasty is established, but in turn loses considerable amounts of land, including Korea, the Eastern part of Manchuria, Henan, Anhui, and Jiangxi. The Mongolian Dynasty is established. The Japanese Shogunate collapses, while the British Empire and Byzantine Empire land in North America. Iriqoia is established near the Great Lakes. In the later months of 74 A.D., the Sultunate of the Nicolides collapes, freeing all of Oceania. 87 A.D. (1/10/20) - Tsarist Russia collapses and is replaced with the Stalingrad Empire. 89 A.D. (1/11/20) - The Colonial Empire is established in modern-day British Colombia. 92 A.D. - (1/13/20) - The Byzantine Empire and Scottish Empire (Formerly the British Empire) declare war on the Stalingrad Empire. Tensions begin to rise in Africa with the Scottish Empire and Libyan Empire having frequent border disputes. The Colonial Empire relocates its capital to Edo, and cedes the British Colombian portion to the Scottish Empire. 94 A.D. - (1/16/20) - The First Stalingrad War concludes, with the Byzantine Empire and Scottish Empire backing out of the Stalingrad Empire's territory. 95 A.D. - (1/17/20) - Western Sahara contains the ugliest borders, shared by Libya and Scotland. Tensions are incredibly high, and war seems incredibly near. The Colonial Empire declares war on the Stalingrad Empire. 96 A.D. - (1/18/20) - The Han Dynasty collapses, and the area is ceded to the Colonial Empire and the Mongolian Dynasty. The Mexican Republic is established in modern-day Mexico. The Peninsular War ends, but the Colonial War does not back out of the Stalingrad Empire. 101 A.D. (1/22/20) - The Inuit Republic is established in modern-day Nunavut. The Western Sahara bordering issue is for the most part, resolved. 103 A.D. (1/24/20) - South America is opened to be expanded. The Scottish Empire, The Libyan Empire and the Mongolian Dynasty begin expanding within it. 104 A.D. (1/25/20) - A Civil War starts within the Mongolian Dynasty, halting all expansion. The Tomriin, a faction led by Chinua wants revenge on his brother, Arigh Khan, for becoming Khan instead of him. Arigh's faction defeats the Tomriin in a decisive battle in the Caucusus, but not before Arigh is severely injured. The Amazonas, a new nation is established in South America. It quickly expands throughout, taking most of the western portion of the continent. 105 A.D. (1/26/20) - The Scottish Empire begins annexing parts of the Stalingrad Empire. 107/108 A.D. (1/31/20) - The Stalingrad Empire and the Amazonas both collapse. The Mali Empire is established. 111 A.D. (2/6/20) - The Mali Empire begins its expansion in South America, starting another bordering feud with the Scottish Empire. The Kushan Empire and Libya continue their war until Libya withdraws from India. More to be added...